forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Frost giant
| size4e = | origin4e = Elemental | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = Giant-kin, giant | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Giant | subtype3e = Cold | alignment3e = Often chaotic evil | challenge3e = 9 | refs3e = | size2e = Huge | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | refs1e = | patron deity = Thrym | vision = Low-light vision | lifespan = 250 years | location = | language = Giant, Jotunise | subraces = Everlasting one | climate = Cold | terrain = Mountains | height = Male: 21' (6.4 m); female: 19'10" (6.0 m) | length = | wingspan = | weight = Male: 2,400 lbs. (1,100 kg); female: 1,600 lbs. (720 kg) | skincolor = White; Glacial blue | haircolor = Blue or dirty yellow; pale white or light blue | feathers = | eyecolor = Blue or dirty yellow | distinctions = Rock throwing | first = "Monster Manual 1st edition" | based = Frost giant }} Frost giants, called isejotunen in their own language, were large giants that lived in caverns or castles in cold, mountainous environments. Description Almost always evil creatures, these giants stood 20' (6.4 m) tall and weighed around 2800 lbs (1270 kg). They had white skin and either blue or dirty yellow hair and wore skins or pelts, along with jewelry they owned. Their eye color usually matched their hair color. Combat In combat, frost giants would hurl rocks and then close in with battleaxes. They were immune to cold, but particularly vulnerable to fire, and had low-light vision. Their power visual senses extended into a higher end of the visible spectrum, allowing them to see more easily through snow and blizzards than other creatures. They would take prisoners if possible. Society These giants lived up to 250 years in societies led by a "jarl" and often survived by means of hunts and raids, although they were not below trading if the need arose. In frost giant society, the most important bond except that of the ordning was the family bond. The ordning was determined by a combination of the individual's ability to wrestle and boast. Communication in the community was through the use of speaking Jotunise and Jotun. Jarls "Jarl" was the title used to describe the leader of a frost giant community. They were usually the most powerful in their tribe and usually had the best equipment. Skald A skald was a frost giant bard. Notable frost giants * Orel * Gerti Orelsdottr * Harshnag * Kostchtchie * Biggrin * Storvald Appendix Notes ; Outside of the realms : Frost giants carry a lot of the stereotypic image of the vikings such as the horned helmet the axe and the icy and snowy plains. They are also stereotypically raiders and survive mostly on raiding. Some words are from nordic languages such as: * Jarl (Earl) is a person of the royal family during the viking era who was next to take the throne and there was only one who held the title. * Skald is bard or poet in old Nordic languages.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skald * Names like "Orelsdottr" are common Patronymic surnames that are used in Nordic countries this one means: "Daughter of Orel" or "Orel's Daughter". Gallery BGDA GB - Creatures - Frost Giant.png|A frost giant in the game Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance for Gameboy Advance. IWD - Creature - Frost Giant Guard.jpg|A Frost giant stand guard in Icewind Dale. NwN Frost Giant M.jpg|A Frost Giant male as he apears in the game editor for Neverwinter Nights. NwN Frost Giant F.jpg|A Frost Giant female as she appears in the game editor for Neverwinter Nights. Neverwinter_MMO_-_Creature_-_Frost_Giant_1-7.png| A large selection of the Giants from Neverwinter Foundry. Frost giant - Mitch Cotie.jpg|A frost giant. FrostGiants.jpg|A group of frost giants. Appearances ;Adventures: *''Storm King's Thunder'' *''Tomb of Annihilation'' ;Board Games: *''Assault of the Giants'' ;Comics: *''Frost Giant's Fury'' ;Computer Games: *''Neverwinter'' *''Neverwinter Nights'' ;Novels: *''The Crystal Shard'' *''The Lone Drow'' *''The Thousand Orcs'' *''The Two Swords'' References Connections Category:Elemental creatures Category:True giants Category:Creatures found in Stygia